warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxheart
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Killed by rats |kit=Foxkit |apprentice=Foxpaw |warrior=Foxheart |deputy=Foxheart |starclan resident=Foxheart |mother=Poolcloud |father=Toadskip |brother=Wolfstep |half-brother=Cloudpelt |half-sister=Littlekit |mentor=Blizzardwing |app=Nightstar |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Raggedpelt |succeededby1=Cloudpelt |livebooks=Yellowfang's Secret, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Redtail's Debt, Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''Night Whispers'' }} Foxheart is a bright ginger she-cat with smooth fur. Foxheart was a ShadowClan deputy under Raggedstar’s leadership in the forest territories. She was born as Foxkit under Cedarstar’s leadership to Poolcloud and Toadskip along with her brother, Wolfkit. She was apprenticed to Blizzardwing as Foxpaw, and soon earned her warrior name, Foxheart. She mentored Nightpaw, and was later made deputy under Raggedstar, whom she had often flirted with and expressed affection for, but Raggedstar had rejected her advances because he was in love with Yellowfang. However, after Raggedstar and Yellowfang broke up, Raggedstar began to return Foxheart’s affections and let the Clan believe that she was Brokenkit’s mother to spite Yellowfang. Foxheart was killed in a battle with the rats in Carrionplace, and ascended to StarClan. History In the Omen of the Stars arc Night Whispers :Foxheart, along with other ShadowClan ancestors, are seen by Flametail at the Moonpool. They persuade Flametail not to trust the other Clans. In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret :Foxkit and her brother, Wolfkit, are born to Poolcloud and Toadskip of ShadowClan. When she and her denmates experience their first snow, she is seen crashing into Yellowkit and teasing her, saying that she is slower than a hedgehog. Yellowkit notes that her smooth pelt helps Foxkit run through the snow easily. When Yellowkit says that she wants to get a drink, Foxkit accuses Yellowkit of trying to avoid running. :Later, Foxkit is apprenticed to Blizzardwing. On the way to a training session, Foxpaw and Wolfpaw are chasing each other and carelessly crush some herb shoots, irritating Yellowpaw. Rowanpaw comments that they are more annoying than Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw, and Yellowpaw remarks that they are acting like kits. Deerleap assigns Yellowpaw as Foxpaw's hunting partner, much to the apprentices' disappointment. Foxpaw clumsily tries to disguise her scent by jumping from clump to clump of grass but continuously misses and lands in the mud. Upon scenting a pigeon, she rushes off noisily. Yellowpaw notes that she would never catch a pigeon or any kind of prey rushing off like that. When Yellowpaw catches up to her, she is staring at the remains of a dead pigeon, saying that another cat had beat them to it. :Yellowpaw tells her that it was not a ShadowClan patrol, and Foxpaw belligerently demands how she knows. After Yellowpaw shows her the paw prints near the pigeon and concludes that the invading cats were from WindClan, Foxpaw immediately tries to pursue them, but Yellowpaw stops her. Foxpaw accuses Yellowpaw of being afraid; Yellowpaw denies this, saying that she has sense and that they should fetch their mentors. As Yellowpaw explains the situation to their mentors, Foxpaw keeps interrupting. When Deerleap orders Blizzardwing to fetch reinforcements from camp, she tells Foxpaw and Wolfpaw to go back to camp with him and stay there, despite the young apprentices' protests. :At a Gathering, Foxpaw tries to convince Raggedpelt to show off his fighting moves to a couple of RiverClan apprentices. When he disagrees due to the truce, Foxpaw arrogantly snaps at him, claiming that he thinks he knows everything now he's a warrior. Later, Yellowpaw snaps at Foxpaw and Wolfpaw to be quiet in the apprentices' den. When patrols are sent out to fight the rats, Foxpaw and Wolfpaw attempt to join them, but are shot down by Stonetooth. The two watch with envy as Yellowfang and her littermates are made warriors. Yellowfang murmurs that she'll still be a pain even after Foxpaw's made a warrior. :Foxpaw arrogantly insists she's not afraid of badgers, and Blizzardwing dangerously warns the ginger apprentice how deadly badgers can be, going as far as to call the apprentice a mouse-brain for not being afraid of them. His scowl silences Foxpaw for the remainder of the patrol. Yellowfang reflects how Foxpaw is no match for a grown badger. When Red and Boulder join the Clan, Foxpaw and Wolfpaw explain how they'll give the new apprentices the worse chores available. They are also present for Russetpaw and Boulder's apprentice ceremony. :Foxpaw constantly snaps at Yellowfang because of the affection Raggedpelt shows towards Yellowfang rather than herself. During a training session, she calls Yellowfang a clumsy furball and glares at her when she talks to Raggedpelt. She and her brother are chosen to drive out the badger with instructions to listen to Yellowfang and the senior warriors carefully. Archeye sketches up a plan to attack, but the strategy is not needed as the badger has already left the territory. :Yellowfang catches a squirrel, while Raggedpelt helps her drag it along. Foxpaw notices it and remarks that it was an impressive catch. Raggedpelt revealed that the prey had been caught by Yellowfang, and Foxpaw storms away, as it suddenly had less appeal to her since Yellowfang had caught it. Later, she leans close to Raggedpelt and reveals that she passed her assessment earlier that morning. Yellowfang reflects how even more annoying she'll be after becoming a warrior. Foxpaw and Wolfpaw receive their warrior names: Foxheart and Wolfstep. Throughout the book, Foxheart shows disdain for Yellowfang and even jealousy of her closeness with Raggedpelt, often showing open malice for the she-cat. When Yellowfang brings home a blackbird to a hungry Clan, Deerfoot congratulates her while Foxheart comments that the prey is scrawny and won't feed any cat. :Later, she convinces Raggedpelt to train with her, Wolfstep, and Lizardstripe, and to leave Yellowfang out of it. Foxheart gushes over Raggedpelt, complimenting his tracking skills. She mocks Yellowfang's habit of collecting herbs several times, teasing how hard it must be to hunt for plants. When Yellowfang first starts her medicine cat training, Stonetooth reassures her, explaining that cats like Foxheart would be coming to her for help soon enough. Foxheart is seen constantly mocking Yellowfang for her apprentice-like duties of collecting dirty bedding and fetching moss. :During the fight with the rats, Foxheart insists that she'll fight blow-to-blow besides Raggedpelt. Yellowfang jealously thinks she looks like she were plastered to Raggedpelt's side with cobwebs. Yellowfang spots her in the battle with the rats, killing two at once in a fury of teeth and claws. When the battle goes awry, she is seen blocking the entrance for Cafrionplace as the rest of the Clan retreats. :She now has an apprentice named Nightpaw. She is seen ushering her apprentice away when Cloudpaw becomes injured. Foxheart is also spending more and more time with Raggedpelt as Yellowfang continues to pursue her medicine cat training. During their argument, Yellowfang angrily growls why Raggedpelt hadn't already had kits with Foxheart. Raggedpelt replies that Foxheart means nothing to him. :During a training session with the apprentices, Yellowfang realizes that Nightpaw is sick. Foxheart orders her to keep out of the training area since it's not a place for medicine cats. However, Yellowfang retorts back, saying that it's not training anymore since Nightpaw is ill. Yellowfang feels satisfied as Foxheart lets her take her apprentice back to camp. When Nightpaw is feeling well enough to run errands for Yellowfang, Foxheart bursts into the medicine cat den and snarls why Yellowfang didn't return Nightpaw for training. She later complains to Raggedpelt, who is now the deputy of ShadowClan. :When Brokenkit is revealed to be Raggedpelt's son, but has no mother, many cats believe that Foxheart is his mother. Ashheart is convinced Foxheart gave Brokenkit up so she could become deputy when Raggedpelt becomes Clan leader. Still, many cats, such as Amberleaf and Mousewing, are curious why Foxheart hadn't revealed that she is Brokenkit's mother already. Since Foxheart is always seen around Raggedpelt, Yellowfang thinks it only fuels the idea, and remorsefully wishes for any other queen to be her son's mother. :Once Cedarstar dies, Raggedpelt becomes Raggedstar and chooses Foxheart as his deputy. This was because the Clan thought she was the mother of Brokenpaw. Yellowfang notes that she already has a superior tone in her voice when she congratulates Brokentail on becoming a warrior. Later, Foxheart is present in Raggedstar's den when Yellowfang reveals that Nightpelt can't continue on with his warrior duties. Foxheart accuses Yellowfang of being a horrible medicine cat, and that ShadowClan needs all of their warriors. Raggedstar hushes her and allows Yellowfang to continue explaining. :Later on, ShadowClan plans an attack on the rats at Carrionplace. The Clan is surrounding the rats, when two of the rats unexpectedly break loose of the huddle and spring onto Foxheart, tearing open her neck. She dies and her Clan finishes the battle and carries her body back to camp so the cats closest to her can sit a vigil for her. Yellowfang notes that although she didn't wish to serve under Foxheart as leader, she was still too young of a cat to have died so early in life. Poolcloud, Wolfstep, and her half-brother, Cloudpelt, are seen grieving for her. Raggedstar remarks how she died protecting her Clan. Much to Brokentail's dismay, Cloudpelt is named the next deputy. Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy : In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : In the ''Field Guides Secrets of the Clans :Foxheart does not formally appear, but is mentioned by name. She is Raggedstar's deputy. When Raggedstar refuses to reveal who Brokenkit's mother is, most cats assume that Foxheart is, since she is very secretive and Raggedstar lets her get away with a lot of things. She does not mind this speculation, because it earns her respect and attention from her Clanmates. It is revealed that she was killed in a battle with rats. ''Battles of the Clans :She is seen on a patrol with the ShadowClan cats, Crowtail, Cloudpaw, and an unknown dark gray tom on the ThunderClan side of the Thunderpath. When she sees a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Sunfall, Swiftbreeze, Lionpaw, and Bluepaw appear, she taunts them. Sunfall asks Foxheart why they are in their territory and Crowtail says they had been hunting. When Cloudpaw speaks out, saying that they were chasing a rabbit, Foxheart tells him to be quiet. Sunfall then tells the ShadowClan cats to leave, but Foxheart still stands her ground. Her gaze falls on Lionpaw as she murmurs that she will shred him to pieces. When Foxheart says this, it scares Lionpaw so much that he flees from the battle without anyone knowing. Bluepaw and Swiftbreeze find Lionpaw hiding, and then they tell him that Thistlepaw and Adderfang joined the battle, and gave the ShadowClan cats a nasty surprise. Trivia Mistakes *She is mistakenly called a tom in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, and Battles of the Clans. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Poolcloud: Father: :Toadskip: Brother: :Wolfstep: Half-brother: :Cloudpelt: Half-sister: :Littlekit: Nephew: :Badgerfang: Tree Quotes Ceremonies Notes and references de:Fuchsherzru:Лисохвосткаfr:Cœur de Renardefi:Kettusydänpl:Lisie Sercenl:Voshart Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters